EL PROFESOR
by Mahiara Hiteru
Summary: UA Sango,una chica de diecisiete años, asiste a la escuela y se entera de que hay un profesor suplente. A la larga... ¿seguirá siendo solamente su profesor de historia? ¿O será más que una relación maestro y alumna?  SxM ... ¡REVIEWS!
1. ¿Profesor?

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL PROFESOR**

_De Mahiara Hiteru_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capítulo uno

**¿Profesor?**

Sango se levantó una mañana de martes a las 6:15 a.m. sin muchas ganas, ya que tenía que ir a clases. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a peinar sus largos cabellos castaños frente al espejo, donde podía ver que sus ojos castaños le devolvían una cansada mirada. Luego tomó su uniforme, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, su corta falda azul y las zapatillas que se le antojasen, y se vistió. Finalmente se hizo una baja cola en el cabello y bajó las escaleras rumbo al comedor.

Tenía tanta hambre esa mañana que antes de abrir el refrigerador ya podía ver su desayuno, aunque solo fueran espejismos. Y todo por culpa de la estúpida discusión de la noche anterior con su madre, con quien no se llevaba demasiado bien pero tampoco vivían discutiendo aunque cuando lo hacían siempre acababa en su habitación sin comer o, peor aún, castigada.

Su desayuno fue un delicioso café que terminó despabilándola completamente acompañado de dos grandes medialunas. Cuando terminó se aseguró de que en la mochila tuviese todo preparado para las clases de aquél día. Se dio cuenta que le faltaba el libro de biología así que salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación a buscarlo pero al salir de la cocina chocó con alguien.

-¿Qué te sucede que llevas esa velocidad, hija?- Inquirió su madre calmadamente.

-Mi libro.- Respondió únicamente antes de retomar su camino pues no quería que se le hiciese tarde. Cuando entró nuevamente a la cocina para agarrar su mochila vio que se madre la observaba.

-¿Sigues enfadada?

-No mamá, olvídalo ¿quieres?- Colgándose su mochila al hombro.

-Es que te lo buscas. Debes entender que solo tienes diecisiete años y que…- Comenzó a sermonear pero Sango la interrumpió rápidamente.

-Dije que no estoy enfadada¿OK?- Tomó una manzana que había sobre la mesa. –Ahora debo irme o llegaré tarde, adiós.

Cuando salía pudo oír el saludo de su madre. Guardó la manzana en un bolsillo de la mochila y partió rumbo a la escuela. Cuando llegó divisó a su compañera y mejor amiga Kikyo, se acercó hasta ella.

-Hola, Kykio.

-¡Sango!- Exclamo su amiga algo exaltada.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó curiosa, para que Kikyo actuara así tenía que ser algo importante.

-No sabes lo que oí. El profesor Hosokaya ya no vendrá, dicen que ya hay nuevo profesor y que empezará hoy a dar clases, ni siquiera tendremos un par de horas libres.- Terminó algo desilusionada.

-Tenía que ser justo el profesor de Historia, era el mejor.- Dijo Sango buscando algo en su mochila mientras entraban al edificio una junto a la otra.

-Sí.- Afirmo Kikyo. Mientras ambas entraban al salón para la primera clase del día, biología, Sango mordió la manzana que se había llevado.

Sango y Kikyo se sentaban en la segunda fila y sus pupitres estaban uno al lado del otro. Mientras esperaban al profesor Kikyo revisaba sus tareas y Sango, mientras comía la manzana, observaba a sus compañeros que hacían toda clase de líos y reía de vez en cuando de sus ocurrencias, hasta que el profesor entró al aula.

-Buenos días.- Dijo como si venir a la escuela fuera lo mejor que les hubiese podido ocurrir. –Que bonito día¿no creen?- Sango volteó a ver a su compañera, que volteó hacia ella también, y rodó los ojos mientras Kikyo negaba con la cabeza lentamente. Sango se puso de pie y tiró el resto de manzana al cesto de basura mientras murmuraba _que perdida de alimento._

Luego de media hora de estar escuchando al profesor de biología, Sango se giró y le habló a Kikyo.

-¿Y lo han visto al profesor?- Murmurando.

-No. Quizá sea profesora.- Dijo del mismo modo que Sango.

-Quizá aunque no lo creo. ¿Y cómo será? Espero y no como éste, porque es exasperante.- Dijo señalando con un movimiento de la cabeza al profesor de historia.

-Tienes toda la razón.- Coincidió su amiga.

Cuando la aburrida clase de biología terminó Sango y Kikyo decidieron pasar el receso en el aula pues en tan solo diez minutos comenzaría la siguiente clase, historia, así que se quedaron charlando de cualquier tema. Luego fueron interrumpidas por Shima, a quien Sango le tenía un poco de bronca ya que se creía la más inteligente del mundo.

-Oigan chicas¿ustedes vendrán al viaje de egresados?- Preguntó con una hoja de papel y una lapicera en sus manos.

-Sí.- Respondió Kikyo. Shima hizo una tilde al lado de sus nombres en la lista.

-¿Por qué? Todavía faltan meses.- Dijo Sango.

-Lo sé, es solo para asegurarme de quienes vendrán.- Dijo la chica mientras se iba a la siguiente fila a seguir preguntando lo mismo.

-La pregunta no es quien irá sino ¿qué idiota no lo hará?- Susurró Sango. –Quiero decir ¿quién se perdería la oportunidad de escapar de Los Angeles para ir al Caribe en el verano y pasar unas geniales y merecidas vacaciones?

-Pues yo no lo haré.- Dijo Kikyo y ambas rieron.

-Estamos pagando éste viaje hace mucho tiempo y ya no veo la de ir.- Se escuchó el timbre que indicaba la finalización del receso por lo que todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón.

El director del colegio, el señor Fugunaga, entró al salón dos segundos después acompañado de un joven hombre a su lado.

-Siéntense por favor.- Pidió con calma. Todos obedecieron pues el director, además de la profesora de física, era la única persona a la que los alumnos, incluso los más desubicados, le tenían total respeto. –Gracias.- Agradeció cuando todos se sentaron en sus lugares y guardaron silencio. –No les habían dicho nada antes pero el profesor Hosokaya ya no asistirá a ésta escuela,- Hubo un murmullo general pues en realidad el rumor ya se había corrido y no existía persona en la escuela que no lo hubiera oído. –pues entonces he debido asignarles un suplente que, en realidad, va a quedarse hasta finalizado el ciclo.

-¿Y qué¿No ha venido el suplente aún?- Inquirió Kouga, uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Luego de oír la pregunta el joven que había entrado junto con el director sonrió.

-Claro que sí.- Respondió el director. –Y aquí está.- Dijo señalando al hombre a su lado. –El es el profesor Koyama, quien será su profesor de Historia de ahora en adelante.- Todos se quedaron callados ya que aquél hombre, vestido más informal que cualquier otro profesor, con una remera blanca y jeans, y que no parecía ser más grande que cualquiera de los alumnos que allí se encontraban, quizá excepto por algunos centímetros, no podía ser un profesor. Por no agregar el hecho de que tenía el cabello amarrado en una pequeña coleta.

-¿Será broma?- Susurró Sango a Kikyo.

-Pues no creo que esté bromeando.- Susurró la otra.

-Bueno lo dejaré así puede comenzar con la clase.

-Gracias.- Dijo el joven profesor suplente, que parecía sonreír hasta con sus azules ojos. –Bueno,- Comenzó a decir una vez el director hubo abandonado el salón. –Mi nombre es Miroku Koyama.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Comenzaré escribiendo que sé que no debería comenzar con éste fic ya que tengo varios en circulación que debería actualizar, pero no lo pude evitar ****n.n**

**Éste capítulo es corto pero es solo porque es el primero y creí que hasta ahí debía llegar, pero procuraré hacer más extensos los próximos.**

**Lo de siempre: por favor dejen reviews con sus opiniones buenas, malas u horribles acerca del fic . No importa se aceptan toooodas. XD Ya saben a base de esas palabras sabré si continuar con el fic o eliminarlo hehe.**

**Bueno¡hasta pronto!**

**Mahiara Hiteru **


	2. Primera clase

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL PROFESOR**

_d__e Mahiara Hiteru_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capítulo dos

**Primera clase**

_-Gracias.- Dijo el joven profesor suplente, que parecía sonreír hasta con sus azules ojos. –Bueno,- Comenzó a decir una vez el director hubo abandonado el salón. –Mi nombre es Miroku Koyama._

Todos se le quedaron viendo bien callados por unos segundos pero luego, casi al mismo instante, todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

-¿Será en verdad el suplente?

-No parece profesor¿no crees?

-Que guapo es.

Todos comentaban cosas de ese tipo hasta que el profesor amable y serenamente es pidió que bajaran el volumen de voz; todos callaron al instante.

-Bien. ¿Por qué ahora no se presentan cada uno de ustedes?- Cada uno dijo su nombre y Miroku respondía a cada uno con una sonrisa. –Muy bien¿alguno tiene alguna pregunta?

-Yo sí.- Dijo Kouga desde la primera fila. -¿En verdad es el profesor?- Era una pregunta muy tonta, pero en realidad todos se morían de ganas por preguntar eso.

-Pues, sí.- Respondió. Saya, una muchacha que se sentaba al fondo, levantó la mano.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Miroku.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- Miroku sonrió y luego respondió.

-Veinticuatro.- La chica que había preguntado se puso a cuchichear y sonreír como una tonta con su amiga.

-Tenía que ser ella.- Susurró Sango a Kikyo. –Me pregunto por qué directamente no le dijo si quería salir con ella.

-¿Alguien más?- Inuyasha, otro de los chicos más populares, junto con Kouga y Bankotsu, dijo:

-¿Va a dar clases ahora?- Todos rieron.

-Tarado.- Dijo Kikyo en voz baja.

-Me temo que sí.- Respondió Miroku. –¿En qué tema quedaron con el anterior profesor?- Preguntó en general sentado sobre su escritorio.

-En la segunda Guerra Mundial.- Respondió Shima.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, entonces sigamos con eso.- Todos sacaron sus carpetas y se pusieron a escuchar su explicación. No era como los demás profesores, hacía todo más interesante; su forma de explicar, sus opiniones personales acerca del tema y su voz serena y segura.

Nadie habló en a clase, todos prestaban total atención, incluso los conocidos alborotadores, aunque no se puede saber muy bien si algunas de las chicas escuchaban o simplemente estaban observándolo atentamente sin prestar real atención a lo que decía.

-Eso es todo lo que deberían saber.- Terminó. -¿Alguien tiene dudas?- Nadie levantó la mano o habló. –Bien entonces creo que seguiremos en la próxima hora. Pero no pueden salir aún, faltan diez minutos para el recreo.- Agregó al ver que algunos, chicos, ya se ponían de pie; se sentaron nuevamente. –Hablen o algo por el estilo, pero no hagan mucho barullo.- Se sentó esta vez en la silla de su escritorio y se puso a escribir en unos papeles.

-Al final sí era el profesor ¿eh¿Sango¡Sango!

-¿Qué pasa, Kikyo¿Qué decías?- Preguntó algo distraída.

-Detesto cuando te pones a soñar despierta.- Se quejó Kikyo.

-Ya, lo siento.- Se disculpó. -¿Qué habías dicho?

-No tiene importancia… Quiero salir al recreo.- Dijo Kikyo apoyando la cabeza en el pupitre.

-Sólo faltan cinco minutos.- Dijo la castaña mirando la hora en su celular.

-En los que moriré si continuo escuchando a ese idiota.- Dijo mirando a Inuyasha que estaba hablando y riendo con Bankotsu que se sentaba a un lado de él. Sango miró hacia allí.

-Ignóralos y ya.- Aconsejó Sango.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…-

-Y el timbre debería sonar…- Empezó Sango, siendo interrumpida por el sonar del timbre y el ruido de los bancos corriéndose a medida que los alumnos se precipitaban fuera del salón.

-Al fin. Tengo hambre, voy a comprarme un delicioso alfajor¿quieres algo Sango?- Pregunto Kikyo fijándose en su amiga que miraba hacia el final del pasillo.

-No, gracias.- Dijo volteándose. –Te acompaño, vamos.-

Kikyo se compró su alfajor y se pusieron a caminar por todos los pasillos de la escuela.

-Sango¿ya hicieron las pases con tu madre?- Preguntó Kikyo arrojando el envoltorio a la basura. –Ayer cuando te llamé por la noche estabas muy enojada.- Sango rió.

-Es que tenía hambre.- Luego se puso algo seria, al estilo Kikyo. –No es nada, solo las discusiones que tenemos de vez en cuando.-

-Entiendo.- Dijo la otra, no quería escarbar más en el tema por el momento, quizá luego le contaría si es que había algo más.

-¿Sabes? Me parece genial el nuevo profesor.- Comentó Sango cambiando totalmente el tema.

-Pues a mí también me lo parece.- Coincidió su amiga. –Al parecer serán aún mejores las clases de Historia. Aunque tú siempre has sido buena en Historia, Sango.

-Sí, bueno, me gusta la materia.- Dijo Sango sonriendo. –Y desde hoy me gusta más.- El timbre que indicaba que debían volver a clase sonó estruendosamente por toda la escuela. -Mejor entramos-

Se sentaron nuevamente en sus bancos; el profesor aún estaba llenando unos papeles, no había salido, aparentemente, del salón en todo el receso. Los alumnos fueron entrando de a poco, algunos un poco tarde. Cuando todos hubieron estado ubicados en sus lugares el profesor se puso de pie, dejando a un lado todas las hojas que momentos antes escribía.

-Saquen las carpetas chicos, les dictaré algunas preguntas, tengo que continuar con todos esos formularios.- Dijo señalando los papeles sobre el escritorio. Dictó siete preguntas, algo que les fue extraño a los chicos ya que el anterior profesor les dictaba mínimo quince o veinte por clase, pero, obviamente, no se presentó queja alguna. Luego se dieron cuenta que aunque solo eran siete eran bastante complejas, todo un reto para las cabecitas de algunos chicos.

Pasados veinticinco minutos la mitad de la clase estaba hablando, ya que habían terminado las preguntas.

-¿Terminaste Kikyo?

-Me falta la última.- Dijo concentrada en el libro de texto.

-Toma.- Sango le extendió la hoja con su tarea terminada.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kikyo levantando la cabeza. –¿Cómo diablos terminas tan rápido?- La otra se encogió de hombros. Kikyo copió la última pregunta y dejó la lapicera. -¿Cuánto falta para irnos a casa?

-Diez minutos¿y tu celular?- Inquirió apoyando su rostro en sus puños.

-Lo olvidé.- Respondió Kikyo algo molesta consigo misma.

-Por favor¿pueden hacer menos ruido?- Pidió el profesor de pie. –Que bien que hayan terminado pero en los salones de al lado están trabajando.- Todos guardaron silencio. –Gracias. Ahora tengo que llevar esto- los papeles –a receptoría.- Abrió la puerta del salón y salió.

No hace falta decir que cuando salió el ruido volvió a inundar el aula.

-¿Qué clase de profesor tiene una coleta en el cabello, Kikyo?- Inquirió Sango divertida observando la puerta por la que había salido el profesor de Historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya pueden irse chicos.- Dijo Miroku entrando nuevamente al aula. Todos salieron precipitadamente, otra vez y como siempre. –Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.- Saludaban todos a medida que pasaban por su lado, saliendo del aula.

-Espérame Kikyo, tengo que guardar esto en mi mochila.- Pidió Sango. Kikyo esperó de pie a su lado. –Ya.- Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós, chicas.

-Adiós, profesor.- Dijeron ambas.

-Ahora cuando llegue a mi casita me iré a dormir.-

-Pues, yo, de seguro me aburriré.- Se quejó Sango.

-¿Tu madre trabaja?- Preguntó Kikyo.

-Pues sí, hasta las nueve de la noche.

-Hey, chicas.- Ambas voltearon.

-Kuranosuke.- Dijo Sango. Va a la misma clase que ellas, solo que parece que no coincidieron aquel día. Era considerado un amigo para ambas chicas.

-¿Cómo están?- Pregunto llegando al frente de sus compañeras.

-Bien¿y tú?- Preguntó Kikyo.

-Bien. Oye, Sango¿me podrías traer la carpeta de inglés mañana? Necesito completarla y…-

-No te hagas problema, te la traigo mañana.-

-Gracias. Bueno me voy, nos vemos.- Se despidió y se dio media vuelta.

-Yo también me voy.- Dijo Kikyo. –Estoy muuuuy cansada.

-OK. Nos vemos mañana, chica.- Se saludaron y ambas partieron hacia sus respectivos hogares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sango, hija llegaste.- Dijo su madre apenas Sango entraba por la puerta del living.

-Sí, hola.- Dijo dejando a un lado su mochila.

-Hola. Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme.- Tomando su bolso y su chaqueta. –Nos vemos por la noche. – Besó la mejilla de su hija y salió apresuradamente.

-Adiós.- Dijo Sango a la puerta. Se tiró en el sofá boca abajo. Y como si estuviera planeado el teléfono comenzó a sonar.-Púdrete.- Dijo Sango al aparato sin moverse. Pero el ruido no cesaba. –Diablos.- Murmuró poniéndose de pie y tomando el tubo. -¿Sí?

-_¡Hola afortunado! Usted tiene la posibilidad de ganarse un auto 0 Km…- _Sango colgó.

_-_Malditas publicidades.- Se dirigió a la cocina y en el camino rezó para que aún quedasen de sus galletas preferidas en el aparador. Abrió las puertas del mueble y sonrió. –Mr. Cookies.- Tomó las galletas y volvió al sofá, pero esta vez se sentó y prendió la televisión. –Veamos si hay algo divertido…-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola.- Nadie contestó así que dejó su mochila sobre el suelo y entró a la cocina. Sobre la mesa divisó una hoja con una nota escrita en ella:

**Kikyo,**

**Fui a hacer las compras, vuelvo en un rato.**

**Kaede.**

Kikyo suspiró. Kaede era su abuela y vivía con ella desde que su padre y su madre habían fallecido, en un accidente, cuando ella tenía apenas tres años.

Subió a su habitación a recostarse, pero al fin el sueño la venció completamente y se quedó dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sango, hija. ¡Despierta!

-¿Qué pasa?- Inquirió la aludida desde la cama, más dormida que despierta.

-Hija son las 07:00 hs.

-¿Qué?! – Exclamó, prácticamente, saltando de la cama.

-Bueno, te dejo que te cambies.- Dijo su madre saliendo de la habitación.

-Demonios.- No era que odiara, más bien detestaba llegar tarde.

Se puso el uniforme lo más rápido que le fue posible, se calzó y bajó velozmente las escaleras. Tomó su mochila y miró el reloj: 07:15 hs.

-¡Me voy!- Gritó.

-Hija, tu cabello.- Le avisó su madre saliendo de la cocina.

-Ay, no.- ¿Cómo es que había olvidado peinarse? Uno de esos momentos de muchísima prisa. Improvisó una coleta alta en el cabello. –Ya. Adiós.

-¡Adiós!- Se despidió su madre desde la puerta, su hija, casi, corría en dirección a la escuela.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!**

**Tuve que dejar éste capítulo así. No tengo mucho tiempo, mañana tengo que dar ****el último examen del año en el colegio y me libro definitivamente de éste hasta el próximo año. Así que perdón si hay faltas ortográficas o lo que sea que esté… mal.**

**Quizá se hayan preguntado¿Kaede la abuela de Kikyo? Pero es que necesité que lo fuera, y esa es mi única excusa. Hehe.**

**Gracias a las cuatro personas autoras de los cuatro reviews! Espero sea de su agrado el capítulo. **

**Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero saben que no se puede apurar a la imaginación…**

**Suerte!**

**Mahiara Hiteru **


	3. ¿Qué me pasa contigo?

**Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**EL PROFESOR**

_de Mahiara Hiteru_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Capítulo tres

**¿Qué me pasa contigo?**

-Sango.- Dijo Kikyo al ver entrar a su amiga al salón.

-Kikyo, creí que llegaba tarde.- Se apoyó en la pared tratando de calmar su agitada respiración.

-Pues no llegas tarde.- En el salón solo habían un par de alumnos más conversando entre ellos o terminando alguna tarea que no habían finalizado.

-Que bien porque…-

-Odias llegar tarde.- Finalizó su amiga por ella. Sango siempre había concurrido a esa escuela a diferencia de Kikyo, quien había ingresado hacía dos años, y habían sido amigas desde entonces. Aunque sus formas de ser en varias ocasiones eran totalmente diferentes, tenían muchas cosas en común.

-Sí.- Afirmó Sango, sentándose a su lado.

-Ahora tenemos Historia otra vez.- Comentó Kikyo mirando a su amiga. Sango sonrío.

-Lo sé.- Luego pasaron por enfrente se su banco un par de chicas, Saya y su rubia amiga, Aiko. Se dirigían a sus asientos al fondo de la clase pero tanto Sango como Kikyo notaron la ropa que llevaban. Bueno, eran obviamente los uniformes del colegio, solo que con algunos detalles. Parecía que sus faldas estaban más cortas de lo normal y era más que obvio que había sido intencional el dejar los primeros botones de sus camisas abiertos.

-No lo puedo creer…- Empezó Sango.

-Que idiotas.- Agregó Kikyo. Se quedaron sumidas en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Kikyo habló, cambiando totalmente el tema de conversación. –Sango¿te diste cuenta de que el profesor tiene el mismo apellido que Hoyo?- La chica, despertando de su trance, la miró sorprendida.

-Tienes razón. Bueno, aunque debe ser casualidad.- Dijo. –Ayer no vino a clase Hoyo. ¿Hoy lo viste?- Preguntó a Kikyo.

-No.- Respondió. –Oye, el profesor se está tardando.- Sango asintió. Ya para ese entonces en el salón ya se encontraban todos los alumnos, aunque seguían hablando y demás en espera del profesor, quien hizo su aparición segundos después. Estaba hablando con una mujer mayor de cabellos colorados, Madoka, su preceptora.

-Que anciana babosa.- Susurró Sango a Kikyo, luego de que ambos pasaran frente a su banco.

-Es una depravada, seguro y le gusta el profesor.- Susurró Kikyo, ambas rieron. Madoka luego de hablar de tonterías por unos minutos con el profesor, pasó lista y regresó a receptoría.

-Bueno, chicos…- Comenzó el profesor, pero fue interrumpido por un alumno que entraba tarde al salón.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó para luego juntar el puño de su mano derecha con el del profesor en una forma de saludo; era Hoyo.

-No te preocupes, Hoyo.- Dijo Miroku, y luego el chico se sentó en su lugar.

-Así que no era casualidad…- Comentó Kikyo, procurando que solo Sango la oyera.

-Al parecer no…- Respondió la otra.

-Bueno, para hoy les preparé varias fotocopias, así no tendrán que copiar.- Explicó Miroku, mientras comenzaba a repartir las hojas.- Ah, y al final del texto encontrarán el cuestionario. Lo deberán tener terminado para el final de la hora.- Algunos reprocharon en murmullos pero callaron momentos después, al parecer habían decidido comenzar a trabajar antes de que se les acabara el tiempo. El profesor se sentó en su escritorio luego.

Sango y Kikyo se miraron. Hoyo se sentaba detrás de ellas y ambas estaban pensando lo mismo. Como siempre en ese tipo de situaciones, Kikyo fue la primera en darse la vuelta y preguntar.

-¿Hoyo?- Por supuesto en voz baja. El chico levantó la vista de su hoja.

-Hola chicas.- Dijo al ver que también Sango se había dado vuelta.

-Hola.- Dijo Kikyo, y Sango se limitó a mover la cabeza a manera de saludo. –Oye¿tú conoces al profesor?- Preguntó sin rodeos.

-Sí.- Respondió Hoyo sonriendo.- Es mi hermano.- Ambas se quedaron quietas y mudas de la sorpresa. -¿No creen que es genial?- Inquirió feliz.

-Pues, lo es.- Habló Sango al fin. –Y raro también.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidió el chico.

-Bueno, mejor seguimos trabajando.- Sugirió Kikyo y Hoyo asintió.

-Que sorpresa.- Murmuró Sango observando su hoja.

-Ajá.-

-Conozco a Hoyo hace tiempo, pero no creo que jamás haya visto al profesor.- Añadió Sango.

-Te creo.- Dijo Kikyo, mirando a su amiga con una pícara sonrisa. –Seguro que lo recordarías.- Las mejillas de Sango se tornaron rosadas inmediatamente y otra vez observando su hoja, dijo:

-Cállate.- Su amiga dirigió también su vista al trabajo, sonriendo aún, para por fin comenzarlo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para entregar. Sango como de costumbre había terminado antes, y se aburría golpeando su lápiz contra el banco.

-Sango, deja de hacer eso, me pone nerviosa.- Pidió su amiga que acababa de terminar. Sango, saliendo de su estado de trance y dejando de observar el lápiz, dirigió su vista a Kikyo.

-Lo siento.- Kikyo sonrío.

-¿En qué pensabas?-Inquirió. Pero Sango nuevamente no prestaba atención sino que observaba el frente de la clase. -¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó Kikyo algo molesta, observando en la misma dirección que Sango.

Saya y Aiko estaban paradas frente al escritorio del profesor y él parado a su lado. Gracias a la cercanía que tenían desde allí, Sango y Kikyo pudieron escuchar lo que decían.

-Es que es bastante sencillo chicas¿qué pregunta es la que no entienden?- Preguntaba el profesor sonriendo amable como siempre.

-Esta.- Respondió Aiko acercándose con fotocopia en mano al profesor. El hombre en cuestión no pudo evitar dirigir una rápida mirada al escote de la chica, que era lo que esta pretendía en realidad, llamar su atención.

Sango hervía de la rabia y Kikyo no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan… fáciles?-Inquirió a nadie en especial Kikyo, aún observando la escena. Ahora el profesor habiendo quitado su vista del escote de la chica, le explicaba lo que tenía que hacer, mientras Saya se sentaba en el escritorio de éste cruzada de piernas.

Sango ya no aguantaba más… Se puso de pie furiosa y caminó con paso decidido hacia donde se encontraban el profesor y las dos chicas a las que más odiaba en aquél momento. Cuando se encontró frente a ellos dijo con voz fuerte y clara: -Profesor. Éste volteó a verla, al igual que las dos chicas y otros alumnos que se encontraban realizando sus trabajos o hablando entre ellos. Sango quitó con su brazo derecho a la rubia del camino y, tomando al profesor del cuello de la camisa, lo arrinconó contra el pizarrón besándolo apasionadamente. El profesor la tomó de la cintura y correspondió el beso de igual forma, bajo las atónitas miradas de sus alumnos y las furiosas de ambas chicas. Entonces…

-Sango… ¡Sango!- Llamó su atención Kikyo, sin subir la voz demasiado por prudencia, quitándola de su ensoñación.

-¿Huh?- Sin mirar a su amiga, ni a ningún lugar en particular.

-Te estoy hablando y no me escuchas.- Observando a la castaña fijamente. -¿Estás colorada?

-No.- Dijo la otra dándose la vuelta para que Kikyo no notara que ahora estaba más colorada aún. Se fijó en que mientras soñaba Saya y Aiko habían vuelto a sus lugares, el profesor, y al verlo se volvió a sonrojar levemente, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, y algunos alumnos escribían a toda la velocidad que les era posible, ya que quedaban pocos minutos.

Al instante sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su banco, así que se sentó de frente para ver de quien se trataba, aunque tenía una leve sospecha.

-¿Qué tal Deuchi?- Preguntó la voz de Inuyasha Funabashi muy cerca de ella y Kikyo. Deuchi… Sango se preguntaba por qué no la podía llamar Sango, por su nombre, y no por su apellido; respondió al saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza y una leve sonrisa. Kikyo ni siquiera lo miró. –Hola, Kikyo.

-Hola.- Respondió Kikyo secamente.

-Que bonita te ves hoy.- Comentó Inuyasha aún observando a Kikyo, que recién entonces levantaba la cara con una fría mirada. Sango no pudo más que sonreír y ocultar la sonrisa con una mano. Inuyasha hacía rato que se acercaba a su amiga a decir cosas por el estilo, y Kikyo siempre respondía a ellas con una dura mirada, o lo ignoraba, o… algo parecido.

-Gracias.- Respondió al halago irónica.

-De nada.- Dijo Inuyasha sonriendo divertido como acostumbraba. Luego Bankotsu le llamó desde su asiento e Inuyasha se fue. Como solía suceder, Kikyo no hizo ningún tipo de comentario respecto de lo que había pasado hacía instantes y Sango, claro, decidió no comentar. Sabía perfectamente que su amiga ya encontraría el tiempo para hablar acerca de lo mucho que detestaba al chico Funabashi.

Sin que Sango se hubiese dado cuenta del tiempo, el timbre sonó y todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie, entregaron los trabajos que el profesor pedía y luego fueron desfilando hacia los pasillos para disfrutar del corto, pero esperado, receso.

-Quiero ir a comer algo a la cafetería.- Más que decir, pidió Kikyo.

-Claro.- Aceptó Sango, de cualquier modo no se le ocurría otra cosa que hacer. –Tenemos matemática ahora, y odio matemática.

-Más odias a la profesora¿no?- Se dirigían a la cafetería, que se encontraba en la planta baja del edificio y donde solían estar gran parte de los alumnos; siempre una multitud.

-Pero ella también me odia a mí.- Acotó a modo de defensa la castaña. Su amiga solo asintió a modo de darle la razón, sin discutir.

Llegaron a destino y, como ya se imaginaban, al parecer media escuela se encontraba allí, pero buscaron la manera de hacerse lugar hasta un pequeño quiosco que había un costado. Kikyo se compró una pequeña bolsa de papas y Sango optó por un chicle de menta, que parecían ser su adicción últimamente. Sin aguantar un solo minuto más en ese caos, comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la salida para volver al primer piso y esperar a que comenzara la siguiente clase.

-Oye¿me das papas?- Preguntó Inuyasha, quien se había atravesado en su camino. -¿Por favor?- Añadió, haciendo una cara que Sango no pudo evitar pensar que era tierna.

-Cómprate.- Respondió Kikyo haciéndose lugar por el costado. Sango la siguió encogiéndose de hombros. Siquiera habían salido de la escalera que Kikyo encontró el momento para quejarse de Inuyasha que Sango había previsto. –No lo soporto.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Sango caminando a su lado. –Pero bueno, solo olvídalo.- Aconsejó, lo mismo de siempre.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?- Inquirió su amiga. –Es que está en todos lados presumiendo su estúpida popularidad, creyéndose el mejor hombre del mundo. Por favor, ni siquiera es un hombre es un imbécil, eso es lo que es…- Creyendo que sería mejor no interrumpirla, su amiga siguió masticando su delicioso chicle de menta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La profesora de matemática, tan detestable para Sango, formó grupos de cuatro personas para hacer un trabajo práctico. A Kikyo no le gustaba que hiciera eso, siempre le comentaba a Sango que la profesora la mandaba justo con quien no hacía nada y tenía de cerebro un maní, y ella era quien hacía todo al final, prefería trabajar sola para eso.

Pero a Sango tampoco le gustaba, aunque al final le daba completamente igual. De cualquier forma se verían forzadas a hacerlo, si es que querían aprobar.

La castaña tuvo que hacer equipo con Kagome, novia de Kouga, la verdad era una chica de lo más simpática aunque no muy animada a resolver cálculos; Koharu, mejor amiga de Shima, aunque no parecía que la chica le hubiera pegado la inteligencia; y finalmente Kuranosuke, que venía a ser el mejor de los tres para Sango, alguien con quien conversar.

Habían terminado el trabajo a tiempo; Sango repartía el tiempo en trabajar y hablar con su amigo, lo mismo que hacia el chico respecto a ella. Kagome se la pasó hablando con Koharu y vice versa, no ayudaron demasiado pero tuvieron sus aportes.

La hora de la salida llegó más tarde y ambas chicas se alegraron de verse otra vez.

-¿Qué tal tu grupo?- Preguntó Sango a su amiga mientras iban hacia la salida del establecimiento. –La verdad es que yo he estado en peores.

-Pues no me quejo del de hoy.- Respondió a la pregunta anterior. –Aiko, Kouga y Hoyo. Aiko y Kouga no es que me caigan de maravilla pero la chica trabajó, en contra de lo que yo creía,- Sango rió.- Kouga se la pasó haciendo tontas bromas y ayudó bastante, y Hoyo, bueno, ya sabes que es bastante duro en las matemáticas, como tú.- Terminó riendo levemente.

-Sí.- Admitió Sango sonriendo. Ya se encontraban en el lugar donde siempre se despedían para tomar rumbo a sus hogares, aunque como siempre se quedaron hablando unos cuantos minutos más.

-Hoyo cumple dieciocho años la semana entrante.- Comentó Kikyo. –Aunque sé que tú no olvidas las fechas de cumpleaños, pero me pidió que te avisara que de seguro hará una fiesta.

-¿Ah, sí? Que raro viniendo de él.

-También pensé lo mismo. Me dijo que se lo organizó la hermana y que a él no le parece nada mal.

-¿Y cuándo es exactamente?- Inquirió intrigada. Se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza quien era el hermano del chico.

-No este viernes, el que sigue, a las nueve y media de la noche. Me dio la dirección, luego te la paso, es que ya la guardé.

-No te hagas problema.- Se quedaron calladas unos segundos. –Será mejor que ya me vaya para casa, aunque de cualquier modo no creo que mi madre esté aún ahí.

-Bien, yo también me voy.- Se colgó la mochila a la espalda. –Adiós, Sango. Nos vemos mañana.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió y cruzó la avenida para empezar el rutinario camino hacia su casa. Se sorprendió a sí misma pensando otra vez en el profesor de historia… nuevamente. No sabía por qué o de qué manera, pero desde el momento que lo vio… algo era diferente. Y ese pequeño sueño que había tenido en clase… se preguntaba internamente si en verdad era un deseo, algo que en verdad deseaba que sucediera. Se sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para borrar esos pensamientos.

Llegó a su casa más rápido de lo normal, o al menos eso le pareció. Como había dicho, su madre ya no estaba en casa, y lo comprobó al entrar y encontrar una hoja de papel pegada al refrigerador con una nota que decía: _No tuve tiempo de hacer el almuerzo, prepara algo. Te quiero._

No tuvo tiempo de hacer el almuerzo. Eso ya era cosa de todos los días, casi nunca estaba en casa. Trabajaba prácticamente todo el día, volvía por la noche a eso de las nueve aunque a veces tardaba más aún. Hacía horas extra en el trabajo y solo estaba en casa los domingos, si es que no tenía cosas que hacer.

Recordó que cuando era pequeña la dejaba con una niñera, o mejor dicho una mujer bastante adulta que se sentaba en el sofá a ver telenovelas, y lo único que sabía cocinar eran hamburguesas. Le había comentado a su madre que no necesitaba niñera, que prefería quedarse sola, y no la convenció hasta los trece años de edad.

Y ahora era de esa forma todos los días, no había nadie en casa. De vez en cuando Kikyo venía a visitarla, a pasar con ella la tarde pero sentía que también necesitaba estar con su madre, conversar con ella, salir de compras…

Finalmente se resignó a la idea de comer Mr. Cookies otra vez…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Lunes…_

Sin novedades de la pasada semana. Las clases algo aburridas… pero era lunes otra vez. Lunes significaba clase de Historia, aunque después de la de biología, clase de Historia al fin.

Llegó temprano, pero Kikyo lo hizo antes como siempre. El profesor de biología también ya estaba allí cuando Sango llegó, pero eso no la alegró.

Su clase fue lenta y aburrida al igual que el resto. Todos se alegraron cuando llegó la hora del primer receso y diez, o tal vez quince, minutos más tarde cuando tuvieron que regresar al aula para la clase del profesor Koyama, estaban todos bastante animados también.

El profesor entró puntual, incluso estaba en el salón antes de que los alumnos lo hicieran. De buen humor, pidió que por favor tomaran asiento y sacaran las cosas que necesitarían para trabajar; lo hicieron.

-Corregí los trabajos de la última clase.- Les informó. –Les ha ido bastante bien en general, bien.- Comentó con los trabajos en la mano, echándoles un vistazo y sonriendo. –Tengo que decir que me sorprendió el trabajo de una alumna. La señorita… Deuchi Sango.- Luego revisó el salón y se detuvo en Sango. La chica solo se quedó viéndolo, mientras él se acercaba a su pupitre, hasta que se detuvo en frente de este. -¿Eres tú, verdad?- Inquirió. Sango solo atinó a asentir. –En verdad me sorprendieron tus respuestas. No copiaste todo lo que decía el texto y lo explicaste muy bien. Te felicito, tienes un diez.- Y le entregó el trabajo que había estado examinando.

-Gracias.- Dijo Sango tomando la hoja de papel. Miroku le sonrío y luego se alejó para seguir repartiendo los trabajos en orden.

-¿Puedes respirar, Sango?- Preguntó burlonamente su amiga a su lado. Pero Sango no le prestó mucha atención…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Hola¿Hola… hay alguien ahí? XD No sé si me esperaron o me tardé demasiado u.u**

**Perdón por la tardanza, y siento tener que repetir esto en todos mis fics… no me ahorquen! n.n **

**Solo me queda agradecer a todos los que leen, especialmente a todos los que se toman el tiempito de dejarme un review con su opinión. Por favor, aunque sea solo una palabra, es lo que alienta a seguir escribiendo…**

**Espero sea bueno el capítulo, que les guste. Saludos para todos,**

**Mahiara Hiteru**


End file.
